moviesfandomcom-20200222-history
Allspark Pictures
Allspark Pictures is a production company and the in-house self-finance/co-finance production company and a division of of Hasbro Studios, which it is owned by toy company Hasbro. Founded previously as a self-financing/co-financing label for film adaptations based on Hasbro brands, and now Allspark Pictures is currently a film and television production studio and division of Hasbro Studios, with the former label being used for live-action television shows and films, while Allspark Animation is meant for animated television shows and films as well. Background On October 20, 2014, Hasbro announced a self-financing/co-financing film label named Allspark Pictures, and the first films under the label will be Jem and the Holograms and My Little Pony: The Movie. Stephen Davis , co-founder of the label and president of Hasbro Studios, stated on an article from Variety that: “We will continue to make big tentpole movies with our studio partners, but there is another set of movies where we feel we have an opportunity to have a bit more control over the budgeting, financing, calendarization, marketing and creative of our films. There are new economic models that fit certain films.” On August 29, 2017, Hasbro trademarked Allspark Animation as a means to launch an animated feature label for Allspark Pictures. After Hasbro failed to purchase two film studios (DreamWorks Animation (the partner for toys from Trolls) and Lionsgate (distributor for My Little Pony: The Movie)), Hasbro re-launched Allspark Pictures as a film and television production division for Hasbro Studios on October 10, 2017. On that same day, Davis and Hasbro CEO Brian Goldner hired film executive and producer Greg Mooradian (previously worked at Paramount Pictures and Fox 2000 Pictures as an executive, as well as a producer on The Twilight Saga film series and the Percy Jackson films) to be the president of the studio's live action film division. A month later after the release of the My Little Pony movie and the newly established deal of a Five-Year Film Partnership between Hasbro and Paramount Pictures, Meghan McCarthy (writer and producer for the My Little Pony: Friendship Is Magic series, Equestria Girls and the 2017 film and Head of Storytelling at Hasbro), is now hired to run the Allspark Animation division as she will oversee future animated projects based on Hasbro brands, and will work closely with studios such as Boulder Media. After Saban Brands was closed down on July 2, 2018 after Hasbro's $522 million purchase of most of Saban's entertainment assets, including Power Rangers, former Saban Brands executives joins the Allspark Pictures studio, including Brian Casentini, Melissa Flores and Paul Strickland. Filmography Released *''Jem and the Holograms'' (October 23, 2015) **Director: Jon M. Chu **Writer: Ryan Landels **Co-Production With: Blumhouse Productions, SB Projects, Chu Studios **Distributor: Universal Studios *''Ouija: Origin of Evil'' (October 21, 2016) **Director: Mike Flanagan **Writer: Mike Flanagan, Jeff Howard **Co-Production With: Blumhouse Productions, Platinum Dunes **Distributor: Universal Studios *''My Little Pony: The Movie'' (October 6, 2017) **Director: Jayson Thiessen **Writer: Rita Hsiao, Michael Vogel & Meghan McCarthy (screenplay), Joe Ballarini & Meghan McCarthy (story) **Co-Production With: DHX Media **Distributor: Lionsgate *''Bumblebee'' (December 21, 2017) **Director: Travis Knight **Writer: Christina Hodson **Co-Production With: Bay Films, Di Bonaventura Pictures, Tencent Pictures **Distributor: Paramount Pictures Upcoming *''Snake Eyes'' (March 27, 2020) **Director: Robert Schwentke **Writer: Evan Spilitopoulos **Distributor: Paramount Pictures *''Micronauts'' (October 16, 2020) **Distributor: Paramount Pictures *''Dungeons & Dragons'' (July 26, 2021) **Director: Chris McKay **Writer: Michael Gilio & David Leslie Johnson-McGoldrick (screenplay) **Co-Production With: Sweetpea Entertainment, Vertigo Entertainment **Distributor: Paramount Pictures *Untitled My Little Pony CG animated film (2021) (under Allspark Animation) **Co-Production With: Paramount Animation **Distributor: Paramount Pictures Announced/In Development *''G.I. Joe: Ever Vigilant'' **Writer: Josh Applebaum & Andre Nemec **Distributor: Paramount Pictures *''Clue'' **Writer: Rhett Reese & Paul Wernick **Co-Production With: Maximum Effort **Distributor: 20th Century Fox *Possible Power Rangers sequel **Co-Production With: Toei Company Ltd., Temple Hill **Distributor: Paramount Pictures *''Monopoly'' **Director: Tim Story **Co-Production With: HartBeat Productions, The Story Company **Distributor: Lionsgate *M.A.S.K. **Director: F. Gary Gray **Distributor: Paramount Pictures *ROM The Space Knight **Writer: Zak Penn **Distributor: Paramount Pictures *Untitled Transformers animated movie (under Allspark Animation) **Co-Production With: Di Bonaventura Pictures, Paramount Animation **Distributor: Paramount Pictures *''Hanazuki: Full of T'reasures feature film (under Allspark Animation)''' **Co-Production With: Titmouse, Inc., Paramount Animation **Distributor: Paramount Pictures *Possible Optimus Prime animated movie **Distributor: Paramount Pictures Category:Companies Category:Film production companies Category:Hasbro